


Redeem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Redeem

Clint is an Avenger.  
A superhero.  
He saved the world,  
And also Avenged those,  
Who were wrong.  
Being n Avenger,  
Is his redemption.  
To cleanse himself,  
Of his bloody past. 

His redemption,  
Is to save more lives,  
Than those he has taken.  
He knows it wont erase anything,  
But it is his best shot.  
To know he isn't just,  
A cold blooded killer.  
That he has a shred of humanity left in him.


End file.
